


Losing Hope

by ChickenAlfrado



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, pewdiecry
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aliens, Angst, Eventual Smut, Exploration, Into The Unknown, Islands, Love, M/M, Mystery, PewdieCry - Freeform, Planets, Relationship(s), Septiplier AWAY!, Sex, Sexy Times, Subnautica, Virus, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenAlfrado/pseuds/ChickenAlfrado
Summary: I read a fanfic with youtube gang. Mark the alien and Jack the scientist. I dont know what i want to do. Either a pewdieCry fic or Septiplier. ...... Pobably septiplier because they played subnautica. Ok so maybe i shouldnt do subnautica thing. Ill change it if it gets weird. But for now its subnautica. They gonna live under da sea.UNDER DA SEAAAA! sorry .. So without further ado. My weird mind put into a story.Update: ITS A MIX! PewdieCry and Septiplier! happy birth day





	1. The Fall

"Captain! Captain!" Someone began yelling, their heavy footsteps clanking on the metal as they approah the Captains quaters. Sean sat up from the bed, waiting for the person calling, to come through the door. Though as required they knocked harshly. Sean stood, setting down the telescope he was using to gaze into the stars. They thin cover above the sky window whirred shut and Sean opened the door. 

"Captain! The Aurora is detecting heavy artilary aiming for us. Landing is not possible." The man said frantically almost out of breath. 

Sean moved through the door, the man following behind him quickly. 

"What are the coordinates of the heavy artillary lieutenant?" Sean spoke stearnly, hearing his own protocall boots clanging down onto the metal underneath him.

"123536.7 Longitute 875643.8 Latitude Sir!" The lieutenant answered, barely being able to keep up with Sean, quickly making his way to headquaters. 

"How heavy is this artillary Lieutenant?" Sean asked his voice calm and focused, unlike the frantic man behind him. 

"We...We dont know Sir. It appears to be a giant gun. According to the data scans on the planat recently conducted, there are multiple. None are confirmed active except for one." The lieutenant informed opening the metal double door for Sean. Captain Sean stepped through the doorway, being greeted by the frenzied workers, scrambling through papers and yelling into intercoms or at eachother. None of them quieted when Sean entered, as they usually would. Finally the Lieutenant Commander approached Sean. 

"Captain the weapon has seemed to start powering up. Our missils will not do anything to the Weapon." The woman informed her brows scrunched and her eyes bulging. 

"Sir we have to get you to an escape pod right away." She spoke. Sean finally began to panic on the inside, he tried to come up with a solution to this unworldy problem but it was no use. The Aurora is going to go down. 

"Get Commander Kjellberg in a pod now. Get the Admiral on the com. imidiately." Sean spoke, his feet moving quickly under him towards the escape pods. The Commander met him at an intersection and walked quickly beside him. 

"Felix. The Aurora is going down we need to get down there. We must be ready to survive. Get only one person and were getting out of here." Sean yelled and the Commander put his finger to his ear.

"Lietenant Cry. Get to escape bay ASAP. Bring nothing and be ready." Commander Kjellberg requested and he got an answer just as soon as he had said his. 

"On my way Commander." The voice came. Commander and Captain arrived at the bay quickly, seconds later a Lieutenant with a strange mask wearing the protocall body suit appears as well. Captain Sean and Commander Kjellberg wore theirs as well just as every other person on the Aurora did. 

"Hope you said goodbye boys." Sean spoke climbing into a pod by himself, Kjellberg and Cry taking one together. 

"Captain were all strapped in and ready to go on your mark." Commander spoke through the earpeice attatched to Sean. Being honest, Seans heart was racing his green hair was already clinging to his forehead with sweat and his hand hovered over the red launch button above his head.

"Lets get down there lads." Sean huffed. Pressing the button. All too late as the Aurora was fired upon. Sean was expulsed from the escale bay, the materials around the pod breaking from their place. That he knew but all he could do was watch from dome window over his head, the scene of bright orange and yellow infront of the stary black space he loved so much. The Aurora, explodes into bits, the explosion blasting him away from the ship. Everyone on the Aurora was sure to be dead, there was no surviving a blast like that. Sean squeezed his eyes shut and braced for impact. The pod shook violently, the warning light blinked ferociously. Seconds before Seans pod landed a fire extinguisher meant to be bolted to the wall hurled towards his head and turns his mind blank. 

Sean awoke, dazed and confused. His arm dangled at his side, painfully trapped between the arm peice and the sturdy chest guard. His other loosly draped over the arm rest. He pulled his arm loose and recieved only a small cut up his wrist from the metal seat. 

Finally Sean realized that the red emergency light was still blinking and a fire was raging to his left. Sean let a curse fall from his lips and dissengaged the chest guard. He lifted the fire extinguisher that had knocked him out, at his side. The white foam jetted out from the red can ridding the pod of the flames. Smoke still clogged Seans airway so he covered his mouth with the inside of his elbow. He climbed the single latter in the middle of the pod and climbed. Pushing out the latch at the top finally getting fresh air. Thats also when he remwmbered he wasnt sure wether or not this air was fresh at all. Bringing him back to remember the Auroras mission. To collect stupid information from this unknown planet. Sean looked off into the distance, seeing nothing but unknown waters for miles. The blue sky still littered with clouds. It reminded him of Earth the beautiful seanery from a beach. Except no land or sand was in sight. Sean finally landed his eyes on the Aurora the right side of the ship only in view, partially still in flames. Everything looking absolutley destroyed even from a mile or so from the air craft. 

 

Cry frantically began pushing on the Chest guard, not given the knowledge of how to get it off. Felix was knocked out, his head blesding in the seat and his body limp. 

"Commander!" Cry yelled, trying to wake the unconsious man. Their pod rocked above the water, making Cry feel unstable. After histting almost everything around him, a button on the side of the seat finally let him loose. Despite a small fire by the fabricator they seemed to be intact and working. Cry put the fire out with the extinguisher quickly. Dropping the metal canister, rushing to his unconsious leader with a couple of large steps. He located the botton as it was on his own and the guard lifted almost letting his Commander slip out of his seat. Cry cought Kjellberg and laid him on the ground, over the lower hatch. After setting the man down his back hit the ladder. He breathed slowly and recieved the med kit still attached to the wall.  

"Commander Kjellberg!" Cry yelled unwrapping a disinfectant wipe to clean where Cry assumed was his wound. Felix gave no response and stayed unconsious. Cry patched up the Commander, stitching the patch of skin on his skull that had been ripped open. Finally completed with wrapping his head in gauze. As the Commander remained still and breathing Cry climbed to the top of the pod, pushing open the see through hatch. Cry immidiately spotted the Aurora, damaged far beyond repair. 

Could there be survivors? 

Cry knew it was a far fetched though but maybe it wasnt so impossible. With Felix still knocked out and nothing else to do. Cry fabricated an oxygen tank and another first aid pack with what little material he kept with him. The Commander remained silent as Cry moved the man away from the latch in the floor. The water just under the window of the latch looked peaceful but unknown. Cry lastly made a knife just in case. Cry didnt know exactly what he was doing but if someone was alive and hurting the least he could do was try to save them. And so, Cry dunked himself into the ground latch. The water chilled him down to his bones but if anything, he swam toawards the Aurora. About halfway away from the pod, a strict warning popped onto Crys insta screen. 

**WARNING: Chemical radiation has been detected. Advancement can result in the following; Death, Cancer, Bone erosion.**

Cry stopped swimming, the things on his screen didnt sound too appealing. He should have known that the Aurora could spread its rocket fuel into these forever going waters. Cry looked towards the Aurora one last time before simply swimming back to the pod. Under the hatch, Cry readied the lock but a creature stopped him. A creature circular in the body, trailing a gas like green substance. Cry hesitantly approached the creature. As soon as it showed no sign of aggression, Cry poked the clublike tail protruding from the back end of the sea creature. The green stuff shot out along with a rumble. Cry swam urgently away from the animal. A toxic sign reached Crys visual screen. Cry noted that approaching the creature should not occure. Cry threw open the latch and hoised himself into the small pod.

"Cry!" The Commanders voice yelled at him. He looked towards the man standing cross armed and glaring at him. 

"H-Hello Sir!" Cry spoke fixing the porcaline plate under the dive mask after unshielding his face. 

"Have a nice swim?" Felix spoke. Cry began to get nervous. Was he mad that Cry had gone out to try and save people? And get a little bit of look around time. 

"Uhm..y-yes sir. I have collected valuable information Sir." Cry began, but Felix abruptly hushed him with a strong glare. 

"Cry, there is no more need for formalities down here. We were once ranked but now we need to survive. I would rather be thought of as an equil than a superior." Felix held out his hand, intending for Cry to take it to lift him up. Cry took his once superiors hand. He was hoisted up easily and Felix noded, smiling shortly after. 

"Go on with the information." Felix encouraged sitting down into the seat he had come down in. 

"Alright, so about a mile towards the Aurora radiation has begun to spread from the rocket fuel. The air is breathable. Materials are stashed on the sea floor and or on other structures. Waters are occupied by unknown creatures, some hostile others unpuposfully harmless, and there seems to be species of simple fish." Cry concluded having only been a little distance from the pod. He did not know what lurked outside of the small radius he had observed. 


	2. The Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello!

"Show me all life pods." Sean spoke to the signal radio on the wall. His hands firmly placed to either side of the machine.

"No life pods available." It answered back, worrying and frustrating Sean. He slammed his palms against the cold metal. The only thing seperating him from the mysterious ocean. 

"Show me operating life pods." Sean yelled at the responding peice of technology. He waited a moment as it once again scanned within a 50 mile radius. 

"One life pod detected." The radio scanner sent the life pods destination to Seans eye chip. Showing him exactly where the other pod was located. Sean fabricated a scanner, a knife and a dive suit. Leaving an air tank for later. Pulling on the dive suit, Sean checked the remperature regulater on the suits small control pannel at the back of his neck. The blue blinking dot meant that everything was going to work as intended. 

Sean climbed the metal ladder getting to the top of his pod quickly. He looked all around him. Seeing nothing but water. A reef like floor just beneath him. As long as he didnt jinx his luck and jump right into an alien creature or some hard substance he knew he could just jump right in. And that he did, his visual screen coming up immidiately. 

"Alien lifeforms detected. Scanning advised." Sean opened his eyes to one of the most breath taking views he's ever seen on any planet. Stray fish swam without sense of direction, sand on the ground floating up as a few creatures scuttled along the ground. Plants of varous colors stood out from the beige sand. The water surface lit by what light came from up above. A sudden loud boom startled the shit out of Sean. He looked around frantically, and finally a little ways off he spotted a large creature. Almost the size of a hump back whale. Sean swam quickly to the creature. He observed as tentacles and plants on its back glided behind the gigantic animal. Sean remembered suddenly that he did infact have a scanner. If he scanned the creature he would know just what it was. He held out his hand and let the high tech devise do it job. The tech peice scanned from top to bottom of the creature. Once Sean let go of its scan button information appeared to the left of his dive suit head gear. 

"Creature is not hostile. Alien object. Creature identified as; Reefback. Roams the water in search of same species. Offspring are produced within a year of a tentacle shedding. Creature has useful material carried on its back. Structure cannot be placed atop Reefbacks. A Reefback wallows as a mating call." 

Sean nodded watching the creature gracefully swim away. Leaving him above a strange tube the decreased in size going underneath the ground. Sean swam to the surface quickly catching his breath only to dive back down. Into the tube, deposits stuck to the walls. Some varying in color or size. Experimentally Sean slashed at one of the clinging materials with his knife. A peice of the crystal like blob fell to the bottom of the tunnel structure. Sean swam to it quickly and picked it up. The peice went into the inventory cube in his dive suit pack. Apparently it was just crystal. Sean swam to the surface once agin breathing in the much needed air. His debreather could only filter so much oxygen. These things in the water actually amazed Sean. Even though these things could have all or nothing to do with how they were shot down with a giant gun. Sean shook his head and dove back into water. Finally begining to swim to the flashing blue signal showing where exactly the other pod was. Wether it be destroyed or perfectly intact Sean was getting there.

 

"Alright, cool. So once we get radiation suits made we'll get the the Aurora. For now dont go near it unless you have a death wish," Felix spoke clapping his hands together and standing from the seat. 

"Right now, we should focus on what we are going to be able to eat and drink. Not alot of people knew about the things on this planet. So lets find out." Felix gave Cry a firm pat on the shoulder. Felix fabricated his own dive suit. He watched as the fabricator did its work making the suit out of thin air it would appear. Felix knew there was logic behind the machine but in the moment he didnt care as long as it did what it was supposed. Felix finally snatched the suit from the fabrication table once it finished and made a scanner. Felix awkwardly looked to Cry. Noticing he kept him in a stare. 

"Cry. Would you mind if i asked you to go look around outside. Just so i can get this suit on?" Felix asked smiling politely at the unmoved guy standing next to his seat. 

"Oh. Oh! Yes! My appologies Sir." Cry stated and moved towards the circular latch infront of him. 

"And Cry." Felix bagan waiting for Cry to face him once again. 

"Stop calling me "Sir" im serious. Or imma call you creeper." Felix smiled and turned back to the fabricator. Cry smiled to himself aswell and noded to the blonde. 

"Yes, Felix." Cry plopped into the latch and swam below. Smiling up into the pod, as if he could see through the pod walls, as if he could see Felix smiling just to himself as well. 

As Felix put on the dive suit. Cry swam down to the floor, hovering over the soft looking sand. As he stilled his eyes caught sight of a lump sticking out of the side of a rock. He paddled his feet a couple times and turned himself up right, reaching the round lump. The sound of Felixs' voice through static scared him half to death. 

"Cry, theres something swimming towards us, get back in the pod!" Cry turned,  wide eyed and saw that Felix wasnt there but instead there was something approaching the pod. Cry paddled frantically upwards and towards the pod. Once he had made it just below the latch he launched himself into the metalic safety chamber. 

"Stand next to the hatch. Ill be on the ladder." Felix leapt onto the metal bars and stopped befor the top. Cry crouched closer to the wall and faced the bottom latch. How inconvinient, they made an escape pod with everhthing you need BUT a latch that locks. 

The thing closed in towards the bottom of the latch and soon enough popped up from the the water. Cry grabbed the body and held his knife immidiately to its neck. 

"Aye! Woah! Whoa!" The body thrashed and grabbed hold of Crys arm. Felix practically fell down the ladder just to get infront of Cry and his victim. 

"Hang on! Its Sean!" Felix yelled over the noises of Cry and Sean trying to communicate properly. Cry quieted and twitsted the body to look at the things face through what Cry could now see was a dive suit. Once blue eyes met mask Cry removed the knife from against Seans throat. 

"I would have said its nice to see yah boys, but that gave me quite a scare." Sean pulled Felix in for an embrace and did the same with Cry. Cry still held his knife tightly, his breathing still uneven and his mind still swarming with the senarios if Sean hadnt been the one to appear through the hatch. 

As Sean pulled away from the two he gave a weak smile. "I asked for you two to escape with me for 3 reasons. One I dont want to be alone. Two, you boys are rumored to be the strongest and most fit for survival. Three, I couldnt let you die Felix. The reasons are of unimportance. Though, Felix you have been my dearest friend since the beginning. Oh and Cry, I remember your initiation. You were the most fierce, most promising and most stone cold. Now you have changed for the better and have inproved. So i thought, 'hey i want to get to know this son of a bitch.' And now what better way than going through a crisis." 

"But Sean, " Felix said stepping towards his green haired friend. "How would you have know I would choose Cry?" 

Cry suddenly reddened with the new information. Why hadnt Sean just told Felix to get him? That meant that Felix wanted Cry to come with him. Cry glared at Felix curiosity and astonishment etching his features. 

"He is your lieuteneant in command. You could have chossen someone else if you wanted to. Though to me you made the right decision." Sean stepped up to the fabricator, leaving Felix behind him looking at his feet. 

Cry caught Felixs' stare, accompanied with a shy smile. Cry smiled to himself all too glad that he had a mask to hide behind. 

"What are you making?" Felix finally snapped out of his daze and stood next to Sean. 

"So I found some crystal and other stuff on the way here. I have no idea what we can use it for. I figure if we build a base first, then we can go on from there. Titanium, Lithium, Glass,  Silicone rubber. Ok so those are the things we need.Gather quartz for glass, and.....creep vine cluster seeds for silicone rubber. Now I do not know what those things are. BUT! We gotta find them," Sean looked to his right smiling brightly to the blonde. Sean bit his bottom lip nervously and looked back at Cry. 

"This is officially an adventure, we must stick together no matter the situation. No spliting and no dissapearing. This is an unknown world guys. As far as we know even the air we have breath could kill us all dead." Sean hastily opened the latch below and dropped himself into the water. 

Cry Felix an unsure glance, not fully knowing whether to follow Sean or to jjst stay in here. As if Cry were asking permission to do as Sean did, Felix nodded to his ex commanding lieutenant. 


	3. The Scavenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont know

Cry plunked underwater after Sean, Felix joining quite soon after. After scanning the sanded floor and checking both of their surroundings, Cry looked to Felix. 

"Where'd Captain go?" Cry spoke through the joined com attached to their suits. Looking back at Felix, swimming slowly towards him, with his poker mask behind his suits protection.

"I have no idea. He just got out of the pod." Felix visibly shrugged, looked to each side of him with curious glances then sighed. With both of their guards down, the childish Captain Sean, swam at them roaring into their communications chip. 

Cry swung his knife infront of him guarding himself and Felix quickly. Felix oddly swam behind Cry allowing his lietennant to protect him. Cry made silent note of his comrads behavior. It amused him slightly, but those thoughts were sent to the back of his mind and he focused on whatever was simming towards them. 

"ARG YE SMELLIES!" Sean roared for the last time, clearly telling the boys they had veen pranked. 

"Captain, it would seem that your actions were rather unneeded." Cry glared, his eyes bore into Seans though the other could never tell. 

"Sean, really that scared the crap outta me." Felix pouted, succoming to a small smirk,  brows unfurrowing. 

"Lighten up guys. Im not the captain anymore, i dont have to act like one. There was a time before I became captain that I would laze around and play video games. Dudes, just let go of that stick up both yer arses," Sean giggled, swimming calmly to the both of them. 

"Lets find some titanium aye? Get that base made?" Cry and Felix both say the wide grin that played about on Seans face behind the clear glass. Cry let his shoulders relax and let his knife take its place in a poket around his waist. Cry hates to admitt it, but he felt alot calmer and a lot less tense around the two people he had once held above him. 

"Sean, I dare you to go poke that bulb thing down there," Felix spoke, swimming in the middle of Cry and Sean. The three stopped and Sean looked down at what Felix was pointing at. The round object sat in what looked like a disgusting old bannana peal. The thing Itself almost looked like it had eyes. Sean looked up at Felix a challenging but determined feature sculpted onto his face. 

"Challenge accepted." Sean swam down to the bottom, right above the fauna. Before he could even get to it, the thing stated swimming after him, making a quickened bomb like noise. 

"Shiiiit!" Sean swam for the surface away from us and managed to excape the things explosion. Unfortunately the creature stopped chasing him right next to Cry and Felix. They chuckled until the inhabitant combusted. The blast hurting Cry only because he decided to swim infront of Felix last moment. 

"FUCK!" Cry yelled, hissing as his body is suddenly peirced by the creatures sulfer spine peices. 

"Man, you gotta stop protecting me, your gonna die trying." Felix laughed, just happening to catch Cry on his way down to the floor. 

"Yeah your welcome asshole. Help me take these out before I die will ya?" Cry immpatiendtly pleads, pulling a spinal thorn from his arm. Blood escaping the hole it made in his suit. 

"Sure." Felix layed the other on the see floor letting out air from the boyancy belt around Cry. When the masked male growled and cussed, Felix made Cry go on his side so he could take the few thorns from back. 

Sean swam down to the two, cautiously approaching Felix and Cry once he got into proximity. 

"Well at least the thing didnt hurt us." Sean began but stopped once ha noticed that thing actually had, once it exploded. 

"Whoops." Sean stopped kicking next to Felix. Watching the man take out each intrusion carefully. 

"Yeah, whoops," Felix added luaghing slightly. "I didnt mean to get you hurt man." 

"I know I know. Save the appologie bullshit for later, just keep taking them out." Cry groaned, having a larger peice pulled out just as he asked. 

"Why arent you hurt Fe? You were closer." Sean poked Felix on the arm seeing no cuts or holes in the suit. 

"This lunatic swam in front of me as it exploded." Felix answered motioning his head down to the tense figure. 

"Thats sweet." Sean couldnt help but say aloud. The swedish blond bloomed light pink in the face. Cry did the same but it was gone all too soon, as Felix pulled one from his lower back. 

"Thats the last back here, you have any more in front?" Felix layed the man on his back once more, hearing no sound of extreme pain, Felix lifted his hands from Crys shoulders. 

"Ill get em, thanks." Cry whispered quickly pulling out the few stray sharp spine shards that littered his side. Cry swore for the last time, finally floating onto his feet with Felixs help. Cry began loosing consiousness from lack of oxygen. 

"Lets get titanium and whatever, we are already out this far no need to get back yet." Cry assumed, leaning against Felix who held him up with the help of the water. Starting to swim upwards.

"Alright, but we have to go fast since its getting dark, I dont know about you guys but uh, i dont want to be out here in the dark yet." Felix chirped in from beside Cry, keeping his arm around Crys waist firmly as they all breached the surface. 

Cry heaved in the unknown fresh air. His body reguvinating with oxygen finally rushing through his vains. 

"Looks like we have an hour, give or take, befor the sun goes down." Sean began, poping his head out of water, taking a glance at where this planets foreign source of light had reached in the sky. It appeared still a little bit above the horizon line. 

"But," Sean exhaled, looking around in wonder at the scenery taking place. It was gorgeous and Sean hated to admit it. "Who knows, just earlier the sun was high, now its about to disapear...lets just get materials." Sean retreated underwater, swimming below the two that still remaned, gasping for air. 

"Man, he's out of it." Cry cackled, moving away from Felix, recuctantly. Now he had to actually make an effort to swim on his own. And the holes that were made in the dive suit now seeped blood. Freezing water had started floding Crys suit and he was beginning to shiver. Though he ignored the cold, swimming underwater after Sean. 

Felix remained on the surface, catching a look at the sun making its last rays of light. His eyes stung from looking at the blazing ball of fire. So, he too retired into the water again, locating the other two instantly. Already looking around for what Sean described as lumps. Felix joined, making his way in to a crevase close by. 

"Found some!" Felix yelled, forgetting that the ear peice forever inplanted within his ear, could transmit even a whisper. 

"Shite, Felix. You dont have to yell. My ears dont need any further rape then what youve put them through." Sean complained through the com, static shortly following. 

Cry reached Felixs side, last. His hands strokes getting slower, and his feet barely making a diffrence.

"Uh, Cry you dont look like your doing too well." Sean spoke, inspecting the way Cry moved, getting closer to him and Felix. 

"Yeah?" Cry asked, cuping a hand over his hip. As far as he could tell it was the only hole that was still bleeding. All he knew about the wound though, was that it hurt, a whole fucking lot. 

"God, I dont think we should be out anylonger. What if the blood is attracting some kind of creature. Ya know like sharks on earth. The ones that went extinct." Felix stressed, watching as Sean quickly chipped peices off of the titanium deposit. 

"Well my bad for bleeding guys. Its all my fault if we get eaten and torn to shreds." Crys glare landed on Sean, oblivious. 

"Well maybe you should have let Felix get hit then itd be his fault." Sean laughed, stashing the shards he'd collected. Felix looked struck, but laughed along with Sean. 

"Hey, my bod is way more sensative then Crys. I would be crying like a baby right now." Felix joked, turning away from tge group searching the walls of the crack theyd gotten into. 

"Hmm, I thought youd be tougher than that Fe." The mocking sound of Seans voice made Felix spin around to look at his green headed friend.

"Well what would you expect. Just because im like 50 percent viking, doesnt mean im 100 percent tough." The sassy swedish smiled towards Sean, going back to just searching, swimming up for air once his oxygen got low. Not 5 minuets later, Felix noticed the surroundings getting darker. 

"We should go now, we probably have enough to just make a simple place to stay." His urgent tone made Sean laugh for reasons unknown. 

"Yeah, we should probably start heading back." Sean himself bagan feeling uneasy about the darkening atmosphere. Everything was so new and so unpredictable. 

Cry was floating helplessly at the surface a small cloud of blood around him, tainting the water. 

"Guys, I think you'll have to drag me. I cant...move." A weak voice split through the two others earpeices. Immidiately sending Felix into a panic, searching above him. Once he caught sight of the blood surrounded figure he swam up to him. He surfaced himself and touched Crys arm. The male, jerked slightly, catching sight of Felix sky blues. 

"Ah, fuck man, we should have left sooner. Sean! Follow behind were getting back to our pod, it bigger. We are going to stay there for the night." Felix spoke quickly, feeling his mind start to rush with unsure outcomes for Cry. His feet kicked hard and his free hand paddled urgently. They arrived at the pod within minuets. 


	4. The attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm Pewdiecry chapter? Idk. I think i should get Markimoo in here soon. Most of this is kinda just nostalgicness for Sean. Ill get to Felix at the end but thats where i have a feeling we will get to see how much Felix cares for Cry.

Felix lifted himself into the pod first, sitting on the edge, holding Crys arm. Once Felix hooked his arms under Crys arm pits, he pulled the American up as well. He dragged Cry through the hole, laying him on the floor carefully. Sean came through right after. 

He sat himself aside, away from Felix and Cry on the floor. Felix pulled the dive mask off and dissreguarded his rebreather. He removed Crys as well, not taking off the white mask. Sean watched quietly, internally cussing himself out, because it was all his fault. Messing with wildlife that turned out to be twice as dangerous as he thought. Well at least now they knew to avoid those god foresaken creatures. 

"Ah..shit...fuck, uhm med kit." Felix cursed scrambling to his feet to grab the auto regenerating medical kit in the wall of the pod. 

"Sean, I dont know what im doing how should I do this?" Felix begged looking at the medical kit like nothing in it was familiar. 

"Check if he needs stitches. But first you have to take his suit off." Sean answered firmly, moving next to Felix. 

Quickly that was what Felix did, he unzipped Crys suit, only exposing down to where the farthest puncture occured. The deepest and farthes down was in his gut, wide enough to show his hip bone. 

"Ok, uh, thats the one that gave him the most trouble...right?" Felix asked, digging through the first aid kit in search for the sutcher pack. 

"Yes he was holding it. Felix you have to breath if you want to keep Cry alive. You cant freak out." Sean rested a hand on Felixs shoulder, pulling the blonde from his aimless search through the pack. Though, he already had the things he needed in his hand. Felix stoped and looked at what he had in his hand, it was the needle, steril pack, and thread. 

"Ok, yeah, i need to calm down." Felix said defeatedly, taking a few breaths befor scooting closer to Crys side. His mind and thoughts collected, he slowly stitched the hole closed. Felix did his best to patch each hole on Crys body, not leaving a single peice of skin uncleansed. Once he had all the minor injuries taken care of, he wrapped the pale unconsious man in gauze.  

Lastly, Felix put his ear to Crys chest listening for even the faintest beat. A slow thump ressonated in Felixs ear and he exhaled shakily. 

"Hes still alive, hes still alive." Felix nodded to himself and sat back up. A hand on his own chest and hand on Crys shoulder. 

Sean watched as Felix calmed down, in all honesty he was quite startled and frightened just as much as Felix was. Though, if he hadnt been that voice to hold Felix strong, Cry couldve very well been doomed. 

"Hes going to be out for a while, cant imagine somebody loosing that much blood and waking up instantly." Sean sighed, moving back against the pod wall again. At most he couldve lost only 10% of all his blood, he is going to be alright. 

Felix sat back against the ladder, knees pulled to his chest. His head ducked into his arms. "I brought him down here. Its all my fault if he....if he.." Felix gives up words and plants his foehead deeper into his arm.

"Man, if you hadnt brought him down, he would've been killed in explosion." Sean mimics Felixs pose, but keeps his hands occupied in his lap, fidgetting. 

Felix didnt take his head up, he only sat still, untill he began to visibly shake. Sean wasnt sure how comfort Felix. 

"I need to breath, I cant be in here right now." Felix did little to enough job standing and immidiately climbing the ladder. Sean breathed heavily through his nose, picking up the faint sent of blood mixed with water. It wasnt strong enough to make somebody recoil, but if you knew the smell it was unmistakable. 

Sean stared blankly at the pod floor, reminicing on minor accidents that occured during summers back on earth, where life was full of swimming pools and having barbeques. He missed the times that he could freely hang out with his friends. Felix had been one of the many that occasionally hung out. That is until Sean reached the age 27, Felix, Sean and few others that he knew, took to trying college, specifically for space adventure. The subject on space travel even blew Seans mind at the time, nothing made him more curious than the great open universe. He focused on just that for years, eventually getting so caught up in trying to make his newest dream a reality. He forgot about the simple living. He became incredibly smart, knocking every entry quiz for eligability in new encounters in deep space straight out of the sky. 

Sean blinked, feeling a few tears line his eye lids. He hadnt thought about how he came to be in a long time. It had been 5 years sinse he started this whole thing. How could he have forgotten about all the people he enjoyed the most. Felix was his best friend, even through out the whole learning about space phase. Until Sean was placed as captain for this new crew being sent into galaxies with new tech and gadgets. Felix was placed under his command and never got to just sit down with him and chat. Sean became buisy, keeping every senario under control. Until the last. 

Sean sniffled and quickly rubbed his eyes, catching the tears that creeped down his cheek. He exhaled and leant his head back, looking up at the latch in the middle of the pod.

He remembered how Felix told him a friend of his was so intrigued with what Felix was studying, he joined him. He had even told Sean that he had known him sinse he had turned twenty. This was Cry that he realised Felix would talk about. He wore a mask all the time. That was how Felix explained him. Sean had known about Cry this whole time, even while he inspected his entrance test, that he aced. But the physical part of the test enev shocked Sean as he remembered. Everyone had to complete a training camp for a month, that went through survival techniques in space, what to do if you stumble upon an unknown planet and elite fighting. Sean remembered the camp and he almost quit even trying through it. But somehow, Cry did it perfectly and Felix wasnt far behind him coming in at a high B grade. 

A smirk was cracked into Seans smile as he stared into nothing. He recalled the most famously remembered thing that happened at that camp. That was where he was called Jacksepticeye. Somehow through a training corse, he managed to get a peice of metal shrapnel stuck in his eye. Some of his mates rushed him to the med center but after he got all patched up he got a septic eye. In all truth Sean had no idea how the name Jack had begun at all. Though, the name stuck and his mates called him that for as long as he saw them. He did remember though that Felix and Cry went the same month, whereas Sean went a month before. 

How could he be so blind as to not see the friendship Felix held with Cry. He saw them together in a photo in Felixs file. They leant against eachother and Felix had his fingers behind Crys head. Cry stood stll with an arm around Felixs waist. The picture was imprinted in Seans head. He finally sighed and let only one tear trickle down his cheek and fall into his lap. The drop hit the suit and dissapeared into the cloth. So much has changed so quickly. Where did the times go? Sean wiped his face and closed his eyes. His head swam with a million thoughts but even he gets tired. 

~felix~ 

Felix climbed the ladder and clamped the latch shut under him. The passage way shut, leaving him in darkness, but none the less, he was breathing what seemed to be fresh air. He sat atop the pod and basked in the moonlight coming from the extremely oversised moon. From below the water a faint glow infected the area. The only way he could actually see anything though was from the reflection of the moon on the water, almost seeming like a giant flashlight. 

Felix breathed in deeply and sat crisscross on top of the pod. His knees semi tucked into his arms. He felt himself shaking and tried to breath evenly again. His hands moved from his legs to his hair, brushing through his blonde hair. 

How will Cry live? He asked himself in his mind, mentaly imagining Cry still laying motionless on the ground. There was a heartbeat. Hes breathing. Felix reminded himself, looking through the glass below him, only seeing Crys feet though. He allowed himself to drop his legs and lean backwards, placing his hands behind his back. 

The pod wasnt as big as Felix remembered it. Felixs hands hit nothing, compared to where he sat. Before he could steady himself, he was falling backwards. He felt harsh wind and then felt the cold water around his suit. The auto mask slid closed and provided Felix with oxygen immidiately. Felix needed it, he felt his heart race faster than it should. He calmed himself and looked around him. Surprisingly it wasnt very dark. A blue light emmited from the plants around him. A certain blue light slithered around in the water. Felix found the swishing of the light calming at first, untill it kept getting bigger. Felix could feel himself begin paniking. More than he just had. A fall is full of adrennaline. Now he felt fear.


End file.
